gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam
The ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam is a mobile suit which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It is piloted by Rey Za Burrel. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the successor of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, the Legend Gundam is also equipped with the DRAGOON System, however it is much more advanced and can be used normal pilots without high spatial awareness. In addtion, the DRAGOON pods have been redesigned and the large pods can now also function as close range weapons. The Legend Gundam's close combat capabilities are boosted further by the presence of two beam javelins stored in its legs, while its defensive capabilities have been enhanced by the two beam shield generators in its hands. The other weapons used by the suit includes a beam rifle and a pair of head-mounted CIWS guns. Performance wise, the suit is superior to the Second Stage Series and is comparable to that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom as seen during their battle. Like the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, the Legend Gundam is armored with Variable Phase Shift Armor and powered by the new Hyper-Deuterion Engine, granting it sufficient energy to power its enery-intensive weaponry and systems. It also possesses full atmospheric-flight capabilities. Armaments ;*DRAGOON System :Like its predecessor, the main armament of the Legend is the DRAGOON System. However, the system utilized by the Legend is an enhanced version of that used by the ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam, which can be used by ordinary pilots due to the use of an improved quantum communication system, and is now easier to control. The Legend has 10 DRAGOON pods mounted on its backpack and waist, with a total of 26 beam guns. The backpack can swivel up and down, while the DRAGOON pods mounted on it can swivel front and back, all these allows the DRAGOON Pods to concentrate their firepower in various directions without disconnecting. :;* GDU-X7 Mobile Beam Assault Cannon ::The large DRAGOON pods mounted on the top of the backpack. Each GDU-X7 mobile beam assault cannon is armed with four beam spikes and five beam guns. The beam spikes allow the DRAGOONs to penetrate Positron Reflectors used by EA MA. :;* GDU-X5 mobile beam assault cannon ::The small DRAGOON pods mounted on the backpack and waist. Each GDU-X5 mobile beam assault cannon has two beam guns. ;*MA-BAR78F High-Energy Beam Rifle :An optional hand-held beam rifle developed based on the prototype unit used by ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. It has higher power and rate of fire than the beam rifles used by the Second Stage Series, and can be mounted on the backpack when not in use. ;*MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" Beam Javelins :For close combat, the Legend is equipped with two MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelins, which are similar in function and appearance to beam sabers. Each leg stores one javelin in the outer side and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed beam saber. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :Like the Destiny, the Legend is equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators, with one generator on the back of each hand. These generators generate powerful beam shields that can block both physical and beam attacks. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Engine :The Legend is powered by the hyper-deuterion engine, a fusion of a nuclear reactor with deuterion conversion technology, giving it a self-replenishing power reserve. This gives the suit considerably increased operation time and is capable of running VPS without risk of shutdown. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of Neutron Jammers, this gives the Legend the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Engine without risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The Legend uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''euterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver system]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of phase shift armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History Built by ZAFT in CE 74, the Legend is piloted by Rey Za Burrel, stationed aboard the battleship Minerva. Athrun Zala's Second Defection Initially, Athrun Zala was the designated pilot, but the suit is later assigned to Rey after Athrun shows sign of defection. The Legend's combat debut is against a stolen ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, piloted by Athrun Zala along with Meyrin Hawke. Which later destroyed by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. The Battle of Heaven's Base It then participates in Operation Ragnarök, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, where it and Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse assist Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny in defeating the base's GFAS-X1 Destroy squad. The Second Battle of Orb Later, after being held in reserve for the initial stage of the battle, Legend is launched to participate in the invasion of Orb after the assault begins to go badly for ZAFT. During this battle Rey for the first time battles the new ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, who defeated the Providence in the last war. The Assault on Daedalus Lunar Base After the firing of Requiem, the Minerva heads to space to participate in the battle near the Daedalus lunar base, and during that battle, the Legend defeated two GFAS-X1 Destroy units before destroying the retreating Girty Lue, killing Blue Cosmos/Logos leader Lord Djibril. The Final Battle of Second Bloody Valentine War During the final battle, Legend would end up being heavily damaged by Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom when Rey was dazed by Kira's reason, which gave Kira a chance to heavily damage it. Later, Rey would regain consciousness and then took the damaged Legend to the Messiah, the Legend is then presumed to be destroyed in the destruction of the mobile fortress. Gallery zgmf-x666s-backpack.jpg|Backpack zgmf-x666s-dragoon.jpg|DRAGOONs zgmf-x666s-ma-bar78f.jpg|MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle zgmf-x666s-ma-m80s.jpg|MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelin o0600042210403928104.jpg|Legend CG render vlcsnap-2013-12-13-05h44m26s231.png|Legend wielding an Excalibur anti-ship sword The Chase Legend Gundam by sandrum.jpg|Legend Gundam: The Chase by Sandrum Hobby 1786 gundam seed destiny 1100 scale legend gundam.jpg|1/100 NG Legend Gundam LegendGundam1.jpg Legend Close-Up.png|Legend Gundam's head crest vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h47m55s3.png legend.jpg|Legend Gundam HG 1/144 boxart LegendGundam7.jpg Legend Defeated.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-03h49m17s207.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-04h51m20s64.png d19e1a337b0d331023fd6d510386d7b4.png 29bca31b3f8e3947577f8eb05c7dfed7.png White Legend in Gundam Build Fighters.jpg|White Legend SEED lineart 02.jpg Notes & Trivia * Legend's head crest displays the text "X-666S SEICENTO SESSANTASEI", which means "six-hundred sixty-six" in Italian and is a reference to Legend's model number. * Legend's model number is the number of the devil (666). * When Legend's existence was revealed to the public, but before its name was given out, many fans nicknamed it "Sin Providence", keeping with the trend of referencing Seed director Mitsuo Fukada's past series Cyber Formula. * Legend and its pilot Rey, is the only one from the Minerva crew, who faithfully defends ZAFT, in the battle of Messiah in Super Robot Wars L. In the game, the Minerva is a part of Three Ships Alliance. Ironically, it will also betray ZAFT if Destiny defeated it in the battle with the assistance from Strike Freedom. * According to the mechanical data in the Gundam SEED Destiny manga, the Legend is said to be outfitted with Positron Reflector in its beam rifle. However, it's never seen using it in the anime, nor in any other appearances outside, so it might have been an error. * In the moment the Legend catched the Anti-Ship Sword, it's pose is similar to the GAT-X105+AQM/E Sword Strike Gundam and ZGMF-X42S Destiny *Despite its prominence and importance in the story as a partner unit of the Destiny, the Legend sees little playability or presence in non-RPG crossovers, having been particularly absent from the Gundam Vs (albeit an NPC) and Dynasty Warriors Gundam series up until Maxi Boost and Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn. References legend1.jpg legend2.jpg External Links *Legend Gundam on MAHQ ja:ZGMF-X666S レジェンドガンダム